convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Felix (γ)
Felix, real name Isaac Gates, is a character from Red vs. Blue. 'He made his debut in ''The Ultimate Game. Canon Felix is a mercenary from the series Red vs. Blue, who affiliated himself with the '''New Republic on the planet Chorus. However, his true affiliation is with the Space Pirates, who take command under their superior named [http://rvb.wikia.com/wiki/Malcom_Hargrove Control]. Felix served as a main supporting character in Season 11, only to reveal himself in Season 12 as one of the main antagonists (alongside his partner Locus) of the Chorus Trilogy. Pre-Convergence His ongoing objective to kill everyone on Chorus was derailed when an attempt to interface with a strange alien beam searching for a "true warrior" led him to a strange place and ultimately debuting in The Ultimate Game. Plot Involvement The Ultimate Game Felix was a fairly prominent figure within the event, noteworthy for his many wisecracks and snarky moments, his active interactions mostly residing with Archer, Ezio Auditore, Maxine Caulfield, and Chloe Price, and participating in the Traitor votes when able to. In the later stages, he began a heated rivalry with one of the antagonists of the game, Arya Stark, a former member of the Coalition who had defected to the side of Arch Demon Akibahara. Suicide Squad Through unknown means, Felix had been captured by the Shareholders and locked up in one of their prisons alongside a man named Locus. Monokuma's Awakening While working with the Suicide Squad, Felix had found himself suddenly transported onto a school bus along with a number of others, including Rinato Dormi, whom he had worked with to defeat the Arch Demon some time before. As punishment for voting for the wrong suspect in the death of Wanda Maximoff, Monokuma punished the group by killing Felix and forcing Tharja into his armor for some time. Epilogue(s) The Ultimate Game After the death of Arch Demon Akibahara, Felix would decide to travel through the many worlds that had a bounty on his head to collect all the money for himself, but not before also being forced into one last (almost friendly) brawl with Ezio. Character Relationships * Archer - A character from Fate/stay night that debuted in The Ultimate Game. The two of them were allies during the event. * Arya Stark - A major character from A Song of Ice and Fire that made her debut in Monokuma Rising. The two of them have been bitter rivals since the confrontation late into the event to the point that Felix has dedicated his life to traveling through the multiverse and killing all sorts of different incarnations of Arya. * Maxine Caulfield - The protagonist of Life Is Strange who also made her debut in The Ultimate Game. They worked as allies during the event, most notably in the earlier stages. * Chloe Price - A major character from Life Is Strange that also debuted in The Ultimate Game. Like Max, Felix worked as uneasy allies with Chloe. * Joshua Graham - A character from Fallout: New Vegas that also made his debut in The Ultimate Game. Though on a significantly smaller scale, Felix and Joshua share some sort of rivalry similar to the one between him and Arya. Trivia * He is voiced by Miles Luna. * Met with positive reception, Felix was a popular character during his run. In the second Award Show, he won the award for Best Male Character of The Ultimate Game, and was also nominated for Best Character Overall of the same event, but lost to Alice Margatroid. * During Shadow Over Gotham, there had been plans for this incarnation of Felix to retroactively make his debut there. This was ultimately scrapped. * Felix makes a brief cameo in Traversing Aether, accompanying his partner Locus until Locus is pulled into the Aether Facility. Category:Characters Category:The Ultimate Game Category:Survivors Category:Monokuma's Awakening Category:Shareholders Category:NPCs Category:Red vs. Blue Characters